Supernatural: The Beginning
by Fan the Friendly Fires
Summary: Sis Fic. The boys have a little sis named Eleanor. Sam went to college, and took Elle with him. Dean stayed with John. Of course, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Supernatural, I just like to play in Kripke's world for awhile. It's probably a good thing, or the show would be pretty much all about Sam. I also don't own The O.C., or the theme song for said show. I do own Eleanor and Kay.

In my Supernatural world, Sam and Dean have a little sister, Eleanor (who goes by Elle, Elles, Ellie, and Lennie).

This is my first fanfiction, and I'd love feedback! And honesty is the best policy, so go ahead and tell me if you don't like it, just please explain why.

*************

The room was dark, with the only light coming from the television. Two teenage girls were lying on the bed, watching The O.C. Phantom Planet's "California" came on, and one of the girls stretched. Her deep dark brown hair fell around her face, hiding its beauty.

"I forgot you don't like this show, Kay. I'll change the channel." The girl next to her said.

Kay parted her hair, so her striking deep blue eyes could look at her friend.

"The O.C. is starting to grow on me, Elle."

Her friend's stunning green eyes lit up. "It's about time!" She said happily as she threw her light brown hair behind one shoulder. "'Cause really, all of those Seth-isms can be used in daily life."

Kay rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Everyone needs to know a few sarcastic comments to make about sea monkeys."

"You're just mad that he's more sarcastic than you."

"Oh yes. I'm sure that's it." Kay started laughing.

"Now shut up. It's back on."

Kay heard some ruffling of papers coming from the kitchen, and a scrape of a chair as someone moved to sit down.

She glanced at Elle. "Are you sure that Sam doesn't mind that I'm here?"

"You wouldn't want to bother Sam would you, Kay? After all, if you want a relationship, you have to keep on his good side."

"You know what Elle!" She humphed as she pushed Elle off the bed.

"Oh Sam! Hold me close! Lay one on me! Muah, muah!" Elle rolled around on the floor, cracking up.

"Shut it!" Kay shrieked as she started bombarding Elle with pillows.

"Uncle, uncle! You have all the amo anyway..this fight isn't fair." She climbed back onto the bed, grabbing a pillow on her way up.

"Let's just watch the O.C. and not talk about Sam's "hunkiness" as you like to put it."

Elle turned back to the tv, staring intently at Seth and Summer arguing. Kay glanced at it briefly before going on.

"He is a hunk Elle, you just don't see it because he's your brother. You should hear what the other girls at school say about him when he comes within gawking distance. 'Oh, look at those muscles!' 'That butt is scrumptious!' And my personal favorite, 'He's a walking orgasm!' And they're completely right you know. He's perfect. I mean, he's smart, sexy, caring, compassionate.." Elle cut her off with a brief glare.

Kay waited until the next commercial to continue. "Anyway, I can't understand why he doesn't have a girlfriend. It's slightly unbelievable, considering what happens when he walks into the grocery store, so you would think that college girls would fall all over him too, not just little old ladies or soccer moms."

Elle didn't respond to Kay's little speech.

"Elle?"

She responded while keeping your eyes trained on the TV. "He hasn't found the right girl."

"Is that what he told you?" Kay asked, surprised.

Elle nodded.

"You know what I think?" Kay shot out.

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I think he won't date because he thinks that it will be awkward for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a free country. You are entitled to your own opinion."

"That I am."

"Well thanks for sharing it."

"Don't mention it."

With that they both went back to the TV, for it was much easier to watch a teen soap then deal with your own issues. They managed to finish The O.C. and a few episodes of The Hills before Kay's phone started vibrating, and both of them jumped. Kay dug into her pants and pulled out her phone, groaning as she opened it.

"Hello? Yeah……..yeah….fine." She snapped the phone shut. "A poopy head. That's what she is. 'Don't be a nuisance Leigh. Let them live their lives in peace."

"You are a nuisance, Kay. An annoying flea that buzzes around constantly."

Kay punched her in the arm as they both stood up. Elle opened the door and pushed her friend out. They walked past the kitchen where Sam was hunched over his books, reading silently to himself.

"Mom called?" he asked without even looking up.

"Yeah," Kay replied. "I'm a nuisance. I'll see you tomorrow morning Elle."

"Bright and early!" Elle replied as she opened the door.

Kay walked out without a goodbye and got into her car. But that wasn't because she was mad at her friend. The two never said goodbye, because in Elle's experience, 'goodbye' could bet he last thing you ever say to someone.

While she drove home Kay mulled over her friend Elle.

Even though it had taken Elle awhile to fully open up to her, several months in fact, they had clicked instantly the moment they met in English class. After that they had been inseperable, but there was this secretiveness about her. Like whenever she asked Elle about her family. Her face would become this blank slate, and her answer would be generic. But that had all changed when, one day, when she had gone over to her friend's house to get some homework help, and she wasn't home. Sam had let her in, and told her to make herself comfortable, that Elle would be home soon, she was just at the library.

So, Kaleigh had wandered into Elle's room, and turned on the TV. That's when she noticed something shiny sticking out from underneath the dresser. Getting up to investigate, she bent down and pulled it out. It was a curved, sharp edged knife, with jagged edges. She dropped it in fear. That's when she noticed that there was a cross sticking out as well. She had collapsed onto the bed in shock. Why would her friend have such a weapon? She was stunned. She heard the front door open, and Sam yelling to Elle that Kay was waiting for her in her room. "Crap!" Elle had shouted. She ran into the room, and glanced at the floor, and then back at her friend. Sam had run into the room right behind her, "What?" He too looked at the floor, and his face clouded over. "Oh."

"Why do you have a dagger stashed under your dresser?" She had asked shrilly.

Elle sighed, and in that sigh there was a sound of defeat. "Sam, I..we, have to tell her the truth. She deserves to know. I can't keep doing this."

Kay remembered the way Sam had looked at Elle, a look filled with such sorrow, such anguish. "Alright." He had whispered. They both left the room, Elle motioning for Kay to follow. Kaleigh did, and sat down on the love seat, while Elle sat on the couch across from her, and Sam stood behind Elle, looking sad. Kay knew that she was going to finally hear about her friend's life, and her family.

"We used to live in Lawrence, Kansas." Elle had begun, sighing. "My dad John, my mom, Mary, my older brother Dean, Sam and I. From what I've heard from Sam, we were a happy normal family like everyone else. Mom would sing to us when she put us to bed, she read us Doctor Seuss books, and we went to church every Sunday. But when I was a year old, that all changed. The night of my birthday, there was a fire in my nursery…" Elle stopped talking looking pleadingly at Sam. He sat down next to her, and continued.

"Our dad ran in, to find our mom pinned to the ceiling, and Elle in her crib. He grabbed Elle and handed her off to Dean, who was standing dazed in the hallway, with me next to him. Dean carried both of us out, while Dad went back in to see…mom…but…The police said that it was a faulty wire that caused the fire. But Dad knew…..it wasn't a faulty wire that killed our mother. It was something else….something evil, and it wanted to kill the rest of us as well."

"So you're saying that someone killed your mother?"

"Not someone, something." Elle responded. "There are things out there, in the dark…the things that go bump in the night are real."

"No. It's not possible. You both..you're crazy!" Kay had jumped up and yelled.

"Just hear us out Kay." Sam had pleaded.

She sat back down.

"From that point on, we all bounced around from place to place, while dad went after evil entities. And all the while we were raised like soldiers. When I was afraid of the things in our closet he gave me a .45. Elle learned to shoot a gun before she could tie her shoes."

"We still went to school and everything," Elle continued. "We just went to a lot of them. But we all managed to do well in school, well, Dean did average but that's not saying much.."

"Anyway," Sam had cut her off, before she had time to insult Dean anymore. "There was always a reason for us moving around, and that reason was for a new job, hunting…"

"A monster?" Kay had interjected.

"If you use that term loosely. Anyway, we never went with him on a hunt when we were young. Dad would leave us in the hotel room while he went after whatever the new monster was that week. Dean would be in charge, sometimes for days. Elle would attach herself to my side on the couch while we watched cartoons, and Dean would sit in a chair with his gun on his lap, always on alert.

Dean and I were more like Elle's father than Dad was. If Elle would scrape her knee she would cry out for me, not Dad. Dean taught her how to ride a bike; I taught her how to tie her shoes, how to read. If she had a nightmare it would be me she would clutch on to, not Dad. And Dean will swear to this day that Elle said 'Sam' before she said 'Dad.' I mean don't get me wrong. Dad was around, just…not a lot. And when he was around, most of that time was spent yelling or training."

"Training?" Kay asked timidly.

Elle nodded as Sam continued. "Hmm. We weren't the Brady Bunch, we were the G.I. Joe family. Push ups, sit ups, crunches, laps…and weapon training. We all learned how to handle knives, guns, bows, and stakes. And then there was the…what did you call it Elles?"

"The creepers academy." She said, smiling a bit.

"Ahh. That's it. The creepers academy. Sometimes Dad would give us speeches on certain creepers, but more often than not, he would give us reading material, which we'd have to read while he was gone. But, Elle was little, and she couldn't stay focused for very long. Plus, this stuff was pretty scary, especially for a seven year old. So…Dean and I would act the info out."

"WHAT!"

Elle giggled, and Kay believed she did so because she was remembering some crazy childhood memory. Kay herself could picture at least Sam pretending to be some big spooky monster for his little sis.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or our beloved boys, I just like to play with what Kripke has created. I also don't own Fraggle Rock, Disney or Superman. Elle however, is mine.

Here's part two! It's a flashback that Elle has…hope you like it! Reviews would be awesome!

————————

Elle could see one instance of the creepers academy replaying in her head. It was about five in the afternoon, and Dad was on his way out to hunt a werewolf that had decided to make Baltimore its home. Elle had been sitting on the couch, under her Superman blanket that she had 'stolen' from Dean, watching Fraggle Rock with Sam; she at the tender age of seven, Sam about eleven. Dean, fifteen, was standing by the tiny kitchen table in their motel, listening to his father give him instructions.

"Now Dean, there's mac and cheese for dinner; no sweets for your sister before that either please." Dad had started.

"Yes sir."

"Now, I don't care when you get to this, as long as you get it done." Dad handed Dean his journal, in which he had bookmarked a few pages. "You guys will study werewolves while I'm gone; how to spot them, what can kill them, etc. I'll be quizzing you all when I get back."

Dean nodded. "Yes sir."

"I'll be back in the morning; if I'll be later I'll call. Don't answer the phone unless you know who it is, don't answer the door period. Understood?"

Elle remembered how she had glanced at her brother. How she thought it was redundant of her father to tell Dean this every time he left. She noticed how Dean sighed a bit when he said it. Elle went back to her TV show, poking Sam with her foot as she did so. Sam poked her with a finger in the leg without even looking away from the TV.

"Yes sir." He said quietly. Dean silently wished that he could be going on this hunt too. He was getting to old to be the babysitter. Granted, Ellie was pretty adorable; and it was obvious how she looked up to him. And Sammy was alright; but he asked too many questions. Dean just wanted a chance to kill one of the things that he had been taught so much about. He just wondered when Dad would let him come with.

Dad now moved on to Sam and Elle, standing next to the TV.

"Now, you two listen to your brother you hear!" he said sternly.

Dean winced slightly. 'Why does he have to be so harsh with them for God's sake? Elle's only seven damn it; no wonder why she's attached herself to Sammy and I. We're the only ones who show her any compassion.'

He watched as Elle and Sam looked at him.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"Will you be gone long Daddy?" Elle had asked him.

"I'll be back in the morning Lennie." Dad responded harshly.

She had nodded quickly and gone back to Fraggle.

Dean swore in his head as he saw the way Elle's shoulders dropped slightly after Dad responded to her. 'I'll have to make it up to her somehow tonight.'

"Now Sammy, if your brother needs help with anything you help him understand? And…"

Sam had cut in at this point. "Keep Ellie entertained. Yea, yea, I know Dad."

"Don't be smart with me boy! You just do as you're told!" Dad had said sternly.

'And be a good little soldier.' Sam had thought to himself, and he felt Elle look at him out of the corner of her eye. He had squeezed her ankle to comfort her.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." He had replied, not wanting to get punished.

But Dad was already walking to the door. "I'll be back." He said as he left.

Dean sighed as the door closed. "Hey Sammy? Can you help me get dinner ready?"

Sam had nodded and gotten up, tucking the blanket around Elle as he left the couch.

"Do we have anything else besides mac and cheese Dean?"

Dean smirked. "I figured you'd be asking that question. Yea, we're having pizza and…" he paused as he looked in the fridge. "…salad."

Sam nodded. "I'll get the salad and the table ready."

"That's right you will!" Dean said, his snarky attitude had already appeared.

A short time later dinner was ready, and Sam walked over to the couch. Fraggle Rock was over, and some other Disney show was on.

"It's dinner time Ellie." He said, taking the blanket off of her.

She had looked up at him, nodded, and smiled, reaching up to him.  
"Piggy back ride!"

Sam complied, and they both made it to the table, where Dean was already sitting, stuffing his face.

"Did Daddy give us homework today?" Elle asked Dean.

He nodded, swallowing. "Yupp. And you know what that means, don't you Elles?"

Sam smiled; the creepers academy had been his idea, to keep his little sister entertained. Not only that, but it made the dark subject that their father made them study a little lighter; more child friendly.

She nodded, clapping her hands and giggling. "CREEPERS! CREEPERS!"

Dean shook his head as Sam laughed.

"It's like her own personal brand of crack or something Sammy." He said to his brother quietly, so Elle wouldn't hear him over the TV.

"Leave her alone Dean. It keeps her happy; and I really think that it doesn't make her as scared as simply reading the info to her does." Sam had responded. "And considering we're the ones who have to deal with her nightmares, you should be happy about that."

Dean had grunted in response, knowing that his younger brother was right.

After they had eaten dinner and cleaned up, they cleared an area so it was free of furniture. As always, Dean took his prized spot perched on top of the couch, journal in hand. Besides being the narrator in the beginning, he was always the hunter at the end, the one who got to kill the big nasty creature…a.k.a. his younger brother. Elle grabbed her blanket off the couch and put it around her shoulders, sitting on the floor. She had the best seat in the whole house — as far as she was concerned — and she got to see her two favorite people in the whole wide world entertain her. Elle didn't realize until she was older that she was actually being taught things that were important — or at least — important in her family. And that this would be one of the happiest memories she would have of her two brothers together. Sam walked over to the side, winking to Elle as he stood there, waiting for his instructions on what to act out.

Dean cleared his throat. "In tonight's addition of Creepers Academy, we'll be discussing werewolves. Now werewolves are pretty interesting. They look like regular people during the day, just like you and me"

Sam took this time to walk up and down the space like a human: brushing his hair, eating with a utensil, and reading a book.

"But, during the full moon, they turn into a vicious, killing machine."

Dean held up a makeshift full moon that was drawn on a piece of loose leaf.

'It's not even circular for Christ's sake.' He thought to himself.

Elle wrapped herself into an even tighter ball, knowing what was going to come next.

Sam started making terrible faces; he dropped to the floor, writhing about. He pulled at his clothes, his hair; making himself look as disheveled as possible. When he stood up, he was a werewolf; fingers in the shape of claws, teeth bared, growling.

Elle squealed.

Dean suppressed a snort. "Werewolves crave human blood; and they love nothing more than a good hunt. Typically, male werewolves will hunt females, and female werewolves males. They'll normally choose a victim that's alone, and unsuspecting."

Sam started to creep around the motel, looking for a victim.

Elle hid herself under the blanket.

Dean glanced at Sam, mouthing 'Don't overdue it.' Sam nodded.

"When they find they're victim…"

Elle peeked through the blanket, to make sure she wasn't the victim.

Sam paused over the bed, where Elle's favorite stuffed animal, a bunny, was.

"They tackle them, and eat them, ripping out their heart in the process."

Sam tackled the bunny with a growl, attacking with his 'claws,' eating imaginary pieces of bunny. He completed his act with one final scoop, and plopped the heart into his mouth.

Elle gasped in shock. Dean could hear a muffled, "Bunny!" coming from underneath the blankets.

Dean smiled; his favorite part was coming up.

"Now, there are only a few ways to kill a werewolf." He said, standing up. He started to follow Sam, who was slouching around the motel in an evil manner, claws out, growls and all.

"Decapitation and a silver bullet to the heart. Cutting off something's head is just too messy for the Amazing Dean, the Killing Machine. He prefers the bullet." Dean said, making a gun with his fingers.

He caught up with Sam, and tapped him on the shoulder.

'God, we have to look ridiculous.' Dean thought to himself.

Sam whipped around, growling ferociously, claws and teeth bared.

He made a swipe at Dean, and Dean jumped back.

"Now, it's important to remember that even though the claws can do some pretty nice damage, it's the teeth you have to be worried about. If you get bit by a werewolf, you turn into one; and there's no cure for lycanthropy." Dean said loudly, to be heard over Sam's obnoxious growling.

He could hear Elle giggle as he put his hands up to his head and waved them around, sticking out his tongue.

"Come and get me you big scary werewolf!" he cried.

Sam's attacks became more violent looking; but he still didn't lay a finger on him.

"Get him Dean! Get him Dean!" Elle cried, hopping up and down on the floor.

"ROAARR!" Sam roared as he lunged at Dean.

Dean took aim with his imaginary gun and…

"BANG!" he shot werewolf Sammy right in the heart.

Sam clutched his chest, stumbling around, until he finally hit the floor. The minute he hit the floor he did a few convincing death throws, until he lie completely still.

Dean stood over the body, doing a Hercules pose.

"And as always, the mighty Dean prevails against the evils of the night. So concludes tonight's Creepers Academy."

Dean bowed, and he could feel Elle's wide eyes on him, going from him to the still dead Sam on the floor.

She was standing up in a heartbeat, and pushed Dean aside as she knelt beside Sam.

"DEAN!! You killed Sammy!" she yelped, shaking Sam.

Dean stood behind her, smiling as he looked down on the scene before him.

"No I didn't Ellie. He's just pretending." He said lovingly.

"You're a liar! He's not moving! SAM! SAM!" she said over and over again.

Elle went from shaking him to putting a tiny hand on Sam's cheek.

"Sammy…wake up." She said, her lip quivering.

Dean cleared his throat. "Alright Sam. That's enough." He said quietly. There was nothing he hated more in the world than to see his little sister cry.

Sam popped his eyes open and sat up and grabbed his sister in one move. He kissed the top of her head as he said, "It's alright Elles, mean 'ol Dean didn't kill me."

Her arms latched around his neck. "Good. Or else….I would have had to kill Dean!" she said obstinately.

Dean cracked up. Just the thought of his little seven year old sister trying to take him down was plain hilarious.

Sam smiled as he gently squeezed her to him. "I'm sure you would have been able to kill him Ellie."

Dean saw Sam whisper something into Elle's ear.

'What is he up to… ?'

In a flash Sam and Elle had tackled him, and they tickled him — quite literally — to death.

——————————————

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I have finals coming up and so I've been busy studying. I hope that this was worth the wait!

Disclaimer: If only I owned them…the things I could do to them…hee hee. Eleanor is mine though.

*****************

"It was very entertaining." Elle said between giggles.

Sam snorted. "I'm pretty sure we both looked like idiots. Sometimes I would be the narrator, and Dean would act out what I would say. Or, we would both review the info first, and then act it out together, one of us being the hunter, and the other the big baddie of the day. We'd depict exactly how one was to kill said nasty beastie, and then whoever was the beastie — it was normally me — would play dead. And then Elle would cry out, and run over to me. 'Sammy! Sammy!' she would shout. 'Dean! You killed Sammy!' The first couple times we did it she actually thought…and so she'd start to cry and grab onto me, shaking me. I'd 'come back to life' and have to hold her for awhile, to calm her down. She caught on pretty quickly though, and so she'd creep over to me, knowing that I was going to jump up and tickle her.

But that was only when we were younger. I mean Dean and I…we tried to make life easy for Elle, as normal as possible. But that got harder as we got older, and Dad started to reveal more about his jobs. Elle realized that our life wasn't all fun and games pretty quickly, and she began to ask me the same questions that I had asked Dean growing up. Plus, our training got more grueling as we got older, and we had to grow up pretty quickly. Elle and I still had our special bond..."

Elle gave Sam a no signal in their own special way, to the point where Kay didn't even notice, but then again, how could she…Sam kept going, no breaks in his story.

"but Dean…he acted more grown up, to impress Dad. Dean was sick of sitting around the motel watching us; he wanted to go on the hunt. He finally got his wish right before he turned sixteen, and then it was just me and Elle, chilling out."

"We did get first dibs on the TV. And dinner." Elle put in quietly.

Sam laughed. "Yea, that's true. And then it was finally our turn to join the hunt…Elle was too damned young, but Dad wouldn't listen to me. We were at this abandoned asylum, in Texas I think it was. Dad was hunting some patient that used to live there…he'd decided to stick around and kill unwanted visitors. We all had weapons, and we were searching the place, in our regular army configuration that Dad had taught us. We were in the heart of the building, and Dad had just gone into a room, when the door closed right behind him. We were separated. He started yelling orders at us through the door, telling us to stay together and be on alert, when Elle was knocked to the ground. Dean and I started yelling, and Dad shouted for us to get out of the way, and he started shooting at the lock on the door, trying to get it open. Elle was farther down the hallway, but I could hear her screams…"

"I don't really remember much from that night. I could hear a door being kicked open and Dad cursing," Elle interrupted. "I looked up to see what was pulling me, even though I knew what it was. It didn't stop dragging me until we had reached a back room, littered with bones. It looked down on me...It smiled, and its mouth…the teeth..." Elle shivered. "I heard a girl screaming, but I couldn't tell it was me…but I felt its fingers…slicing into me. I don't remember much else, it almost seems like a dream…but I remember Sam putting my head in his lap telling me everything was going to be okay, and Dean saying 'It's all my fault.'" Elle stopped and looked at Sam to finish telling what she couldn't remember.

"We had tracked where the spirit had taken Elle by the…blood trail on the floor. Dad was in the lead, with us right behind him. When we reached its lair Dad burst right in, with us right on his heels. Dad started shooting immediately, and Dean and I crawled over to Elle, to avoid the gunfire. By then she had lost so much blood she was going in and out…she was so white…I remember the ghost's death roar as Dad finally salted and burned the bones, and then Dad rushed over to us. He took one look at Elle and paled…he scooped her up and ran to the car, and we sped to the E.R. 134 stitches and a ton of blood transfusions later we emerged, with Elle only having a few scars to show for it. Dad never really forgave Dean for what happened because,"

"Elle got hurt and it was his job to look out for her."

Sam nodded. "But it wasn't Dean's fault, it was Dad's. We both told him Elle was too young, that hunting was too dangerous, and that she wasn't ready. He didn't listen, and Elle paid the price. Dean was pissed at me about it; he didn't see why he had to take all the blame when I had told Dad the exact same things he had told him. Dad and I were already clashing by then, and Dad tended not to listen to what I said to him, so Dean decided that it really was his fault. I almost think that Dean blamed Elle as well; my thought is that he figured that Elle hadn't taken the hunt seriously, and so she wasn't really on high alert, but then he realized that Dad's a… But Elle's relationship with Dean was never the same after that. Anyway, if it was possible, Dean and I got even more protective, and from that night on Elle and I stayed at the hotel while Dean went with Dad, until she got be 15. And then hunting officially became a family affair, but Dean and I always kept an eye on Elle; it got us hurt a couple times. We kept that up, bouncing around from one town to another until…"

"A few months ago. Sam had just finished high school, and we were in a hotel room, waiting for Dad and Dean to bring some food back. Now you have to realize that at this time our motel room was split in two, the 'Samelle' side, as Dean called it, and the 'Mr.'s Right' on the other. Dad and Sam were fighting all the time; Sam didn't see why Dad would want to endanger our lives to protect others. Sam wanted to stay in one place — for at least a short time — so I could take my ACTs, stop hunting for awhile. Dad was starting to get a little reckless; I was being bait a lot, and that worried Sam. Now Dean, he didn't like what Dad was doing either; but with his blind faith in the man…he didn't speak up. I fought with both of them too; Dad because he treated me like a baby, and Dean because he would say one thing to Sam and I, and then back Dad up the next minute concerning the same topic. I even yelled at Sam…"

Elle stopped, glancing at her brother. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Sam wanted a normal life, he wanted to go to college, live the traditional life, and he wanted the same for me. So, we started talking about colleges, and where Sam wanted to go. We went online and printed some applications out. We would fill them out whenever Dad and Dean were gone, and then we sent them out. He got accepted to every single one. But Stanford, with its free ride and everything…Sam was ecstatic, but we didn't know how to break it to Dad. We told him right after a really challenging job. Dad was…obstinate in his ruling. Poor Sam here got the whole 'hunting is our lives' speech, and he said that Sam would be abandoning his family."

"I then foolishly told him that there was a high school a block away, and that I would be taking Elle with me, so she could have her senior year of high school in one place. Dad was livid."

"But you two left anyway."

"Hmm. But as Elle and I left Dad said one thing, 'If you walk out that door don't bother coming back.' We haven't talked to them since then."

"Dean always took the orders that Dad gave him, so I'm sure that's why we haven't heard from him either. And if we do hear from him it will be to tell us that Dad is dead or missing or something like that. Sam and I actually have bets on the whole thing. I placed mine on him calling to tell us that something is after us, and Sam's is on the 'how are you doing' option. I'll win."

"No, I think I'll win."

"You keep thinking that. And the knife was stashed under there because I was cleaning it, and I forgot to put it back in with the rest of my stash."

"Wow. No wonder you didn't tell me. Your life is messed up. Borderline crazy even. But for some reason I believe you."

"I wish I could tell you that this is all a joke but it's not Kay. We took weapons with us because Dad has a rep among the baddies of the world, and so he has a lot of enemies. And some will do anything to get at him, especially coming after us, because we're his weak spot so to say."

"Do you have any questions for us?" Sam had asked her.

"Yeah, one."

"Shoot."

"Have any cookies?"

And that had been a year and a half ago. Kay smiled. Elle had been wrong in her judgment of Dean, for he had called, at Christmas time, to see how things were going. Finally reaching her own house, she was kind of disappointed at how boring her own life seemed compared to that of her friends.

******************

TBC

Well, that was chapter three. I'd love to hear about what you think of the story so far, and if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see in here, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update!! If an author of a story that I was reading took this long to update I would have definitely hunted them down and put the fear of the Winchesters in them…but I have a legit excuse. My computer crashed, and it's taken this long for the stupid Geek Squad to fix it. But now that it's fixed I'm writing over-drive, so I'll get back to updating weekly. So, here's the next chapter…finally! Let me know what you think!

***************************************************************************************

Elle closed the door behind her friend. Pausing to knead her fingertips to ward off the headache that was threatening to attack, her mind also went to that fateful day when she told her best friend everything…well, not everything. She wondered if she would ever be able to tell her best friend the one thing that terrified even her; and Elle had seen a lot in her short lifetime.

Elle's mind wandered even further as she leaned against a wall.

'Why haven't I told her yet? It's not like she'd be terrified, right? She handled everything else Sam and I have told her pretty well. But then again…I'm the weird supernatural being this time…and then I'd have to tell her about how Sam…and what if she decided to flip out after I told her? Would she go run out and tell someone?'

Elle shook her head.

'No. She wouldn't tell anyone. She wouldn't do that; right? I mean, even if she was scared shitless she wouldn't spill our secret…uggh. I'll just have to talk to Sam about the whole thing again.'

Shaking her head to clear it, she then stuck it into the kitchen briefly to look at her brother. As much as she hated to admit it, she could see the truth behind what Kay said. Sam was pretty cute; all of those years of evil fighting had left him quite muscular, and his puppy dog eyes were gorgeous. His caring demeanor was a definite plus as well; Elle knew firsthand at how awesome her big brother was. And, unlike most attractive guys — like Dean — Sam didn't know he was hot. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen silently, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Did you finish your homework Elles?" Sam asked her, not even glancing away from his textbooks.

Elle took a swig of water. "Yeah. Are you uh going to be done soon Sam? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "We've been over that whole 'should I tell her' situation already Elle; and no, I won't be done soon."

"Oh. And I know we've talked about it already…I just…"

Sam gave a little cough.

"Fine; it can wait. Night Sammy."

'All I need is one damn second.' Elle thought to herself.

She stopped to give her brother a hug goodnight. Without even looking up at his sister he lifted his arms up and hugged her back. If he had looked up, he might have noticed how pale she looked, and how her forehead was crinkled with pain. But he didn't, and so Elle went silently back to her room. She stopped on the way to get some pills from the bathroom and popped them. Collapsing on her bed she crawled under the covers and continued to watch TV.

A few hours later Sam glanced up at the clock.

"Uggh, midnight." He cocked his head, listening down the hall.

"Is she seriously still up?" Sam mumbled to himself.

A look of comprehension flashed across his face. "She's probably waiting up for me." He said guiltily. "This Kay thing is really tearing her up."

He stood up and stretched, yawning. He walked quietly to Elle's room and opened the door. The only light in the room was coming from the TV; and so the room was illuminated in an almost eerie blue light. The lump under the covers wasn't moving at the moment, and its breathing was slow and even. He turned the TV off and went to Elle's bed, where he sat down on the edge, and slowly pulled the covers off of his sister. Elle's beautiful face was troubled, her hair was tousled.

'She must be having a bad dream.' Sam thought, concerned. He placed his hand lightly on her cheek, brushing his thumb softly against it. Even though she was sleeping, Sam could feel Elle leaning into his touch.

"Oh Elle." Sam whispered. He knew how bad her dreams could be, and hoped that this one wouldn't keep her up.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. 'Sleep well, Elle.' He whispered into her ear. Sam walked out of the room, going back to the kitchen to study for that terrible test.

************************************************************************

Sam woke up with a start to a bloodcurdling scream.

:-0 Cliffhanger!

I'd love to hear what you think, so drop me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned the boys and the rest of the supernatural universe, I would have kicked Ruby 2.0 to the curb a LONG time ago. But, I don't, so we all have to put up with the imposter. Enough said.

AN: I hate this chapter, but no matter how many times I rewrote it (and let me tell you, it was A LOT!) I couldn't get it to my liking. And I have a dilemma, do I follow season one, or do I do my own thing? Suggestions?

Chapter Five

Knocking over the chair in the process, he vaulted to her room, and flung the door open. Elle was sitting straight up, hands gripping her head, staring at some invisible scene. He ran to her bed and sat down, grabbing her shoulders at the same time.

"Elle! Elle!" Sam shouted. He could feel how stiff Elle's frame was, and yet she still trembled. Her face was white and beaded with sweat; beautiful eyes looked at Sam but not at him, but some scene that only she could see.

'She hasn't had a vision like this since we left Dean and Dad.' Sam thought quickly. He knew better than to move her while she was in her vision, so he sat on the bed in front of her, one hand on her knee, and the other hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on her cheek.

"I'm right here Elle, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her.

She stayed like that for only 45 seconds, and it was the longest 45 seconds of Sam's life. Elle collapsed into Sam, sobs shaking her entire body, hands holding her forehead. He pulled her into his lap, and she sunk into his arms. Sam rocked Elle back and forth, stroking her hair and murmuring into her ear.

"Oh, Elle. Shhh, it's alright." He whispered to her.

Her sobs slowly quieted, but she continued to shake.

"Is there anything I can do, Elle?" He asked her quietly, holding her close.

She shook her head against his chest, shivering.

Sam felt the back of his sister's neck. 'Damn it; fever. These visions are too fucking much. She shouldn't have to deal with this.' He thought to himself. He could feel Elle tense up again when she heard his thought, and he pulled her closer.

"What did you see Elle?"

She didn't respond to him.

He sighed. "I'm going to go get you some Tylenol, and then we'll talk."

He gave her one last squeeze, and then he gently put her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Sam walked down the hallway to the bathroom, wiping his cheeks to dry them. He hated seeing Elle in so much pain; it tore him up inside. Running a hand through his shaggy hair, he took several deep breaths.

"Keep it together Sam." He told himself as he opened the medicine cabinet.

He put the bottle on the sink, and turned the water on. He splashed his face with water, and dried it with a towel; then he filled a glass with water.

Tylenol in one hand, a glass of water in the other, Sam came back into her room. Elle had buried herself underneath the covers once more, but Sam knew she was still awake, for there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep that quickly after that vision. Putting the things in his hands on her nightstand, he went to lie down beside her.

He pulled the covers back, and his own hazel eyes locked immediately with his sister's that were the same color. Sam stroked his sister's cheek, wincing at how warm she was.

"Will you take the medicine for me Elle? We have to get that fever down."  
A thin hand reached out from the blankets. He placed the pills in her palm, and she downed them. He pulled her close, and she snuggled against him. Kissing the top of her head, he pleaded with her.

"Elle, please. What did you see?"

Instead of burying her face into his chest like he expected, she glanced up at him, her beautiful eyes filled with tears.

In a barely audible whisper, she gave him three words. "Dad and Dean."

Sam squeezed her tight. "Damn it. Where are they? Are they hurt? Is Dean okay?"

"Sammy…I don't know."

He groaned inwardly at his childhood nickname that he only let Elle use now a days. And she only called him that when she was hurt, or frightened.

"Tell me exactly what you saw Ellie."

She shook her head. "I…can't. It's all jumbled. I have to…"

"Show me Elle. Show me what you saw."

"Then you'll be in pain to Sam…"

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Just show me Elle."

He grabbed her hands from under the blankets and brought them up to his face, bracing himself for the pain, which he knew would be extreme.

The minute her hands touched his face, he felt her thoughts and emotions flood his mind. Sam winced, the jabbing sensation in his head was excruciating. He knew that she just didn't have enough energy to block them from him as she tried to forward him her vision, because he could feel her own pain and her weariness as well as his own. He gasped as he saw what she saw.

Dad and Dean running in darkness, holding weapons…Latin being read in the darkness…the hissing sound of holy water hitting a possessed human's flesh…a yell from the darkness "You won't get there in time!"…more Latin…"Do her powers scare big Papa Winchester? Do you wonder what she'll become? Not to mention dear Sammy's developing…" Dean calling out to Sam and Elle to help them, they needed their help…"Sammy! Elles! Why aren't you here? I can't do this by myself…" Dad yelling at Dean to stop talking to the traitors, they weren't family anymore. And then Dad was gone, and Dean was alone…running….lost. Except he wasn't in darkness anymore, he was in a city, running down dark streets, calling out to them. "I'm all alone…I don't know what to do…Sam! Elle!" A flash, and then he saw Dad and Dean together, in a hotel room. Dean sprawled out on the bed, Dad packing up his suitcase, leaving the sleeping Dean alone. Another flash to darkness, and two creepy yellow eyes gazing at him, laughter in the background, a voice mocking him. "You'll never find him. You'll never be safe…I know where you are, and I'm coming for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't have waited 5 WEEKS to show the next new episode. So excited for Thursday! I do own Elle…

AN: I can't believe I'm actually updating twice in one week! It's crazy! I guess that's what happens when I stay up till the wee hours of the morning to write because I got "the bug"…and then I fell asleep in class today. (It was totally worth it :-] ) And thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I love getting reviews, and they make my day!

Chapter 6

And then it was over. Sam inhaled sharply as he felt Elle leave his mind, her hands leaving his face. Breathing hard, tears streaming down her cheeks, she rolled over on her other side, so she faced the wall. Sam, ignoring his own pain for the moment, reached over to rub Elle's back.

"Don't touch me." She snapped at him. Sam drew back his hand immediately

"I…sorry…just…need to…get my walls…back up." Elle said softly, her voice straining.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, Len."

Sam sat up slowly, holding his head as a wave of dizziness hit him like a ton of bricks. He reached over to the table to grab the Tylenol bottle and downed three with a swig of water.

Sam gradually eased himself up off the bed, groaning inwardly. He heard the bed shift as Elle moved onto her back.

"Sam?"

"Where's your phone Elle?" he asked her, taking a deep breath as the room spun around him.

"The dresser."

Sam stumbled towards the dresser, grabbed the phone, and made his way back to the bed, already going through Elle's contacts to find Dad.

He collapsed on the bed next to Elle, the phone to his ear. She reached her hand over tentatively, and Sam took it in his own, squeezing it.

"Everything's going to be okay Elle." Sam said reassuringly.

Elle's Voyager rang and rang, before it finally went to voicemail.

"This is John Winchester. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Sam rubbed his thumb across Elle's knuckles. He waited for the beep and left a message.

"Hey Dad, it's Sam. Elle had a…we're worried…I'm umm just checking in with you, making sure you're okay, so call me back when you get this. And don't worry, we're fine."

Sam ended the call and immediately looked for Dean's number.

"Sam…"

"I'm going to try Dean."

Dean's phone rang and rang, until it too went to voicemail.

"This is Batman. I'm off being awesome; I'll get back to you."

Sam was now a pro at leaving a voicemail of this magnitude.

_Beep._

"Dean, it's me. Elle had a vision…and I'm just checking up on you and Dad, to make sure you're okay. So give me a call, and we're fine here."

Sam hit end and adjusted the volume on the phone to medium before he placed it on the nightstand.

"Shouldn't we go looking for them?" Elle asked him, her voice quivering slightly.

Sam could feel her hand trembling in his, and he flipped over so he could look at her. Elle's hazel eyes were filled with tears as they locked onto Sam's.

Sam wondered the same thing.

'Elle's visions almost always come true. What if....' Sam quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.

He quickly went into older brother comfort mode. "Let's not think the worse Elles." He said, reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear. "They could be in the middle of a hunt, or they could be having a good 'ol fashioned sleep-a-thon. I wouldn't be surprised if they both are at a bar and Dean is trying out all of his favorite pick up lines on some bar whore…We can start to worry if they don't call back by tomorrow afternoon. But I'm sure one of them will call before then. The best thing for us to do right now is to try to get some sleep."

Elle wiped her eyes and nodded. "Fine." She said quietly, even though Sam's words hadn't given her any comfort. Elle knew what she had seen, and she knew that it wasn't good. Part of her wanted to call up Uncle Bobby or Pastor Jim and see if either of them knew where Dad and Dean's last hunt was, and head there. She had to do something, anything.

'We can't afford to wait until tomorrow. Dean may be on the ground bleeding to death somewhere…Dad could be missing, and Sam just wants to sit here waiting to see if we hear from them. Of course, that shouldn't be a surprise, considering how Sam and Dad get along…but what if Dad is dying too? By the time Sam decides to make a move it could be too late…'

Sam, of course, heard everything that was going through her head.

"Eleanor Jane, you stop that right now." Elle jumped and looked at a spot on the wall past Sam's piercing eyes. "How could you think that I want Dad to die? Yes, Dad and I don't see eye to eye on anything, but he's still my Dad, and I don't want him dead. You of all people should know that; and you should also know that I'm aware of how accurate your visions tend to be. Dad wouldn't want us to be rash. He'd want us to wait to see if they call back, so that's what we're going to do. And you will listen to me, because I'm in charge."

Elle just glared at him.

Sam could tell that any hope of continuing this conversation was hopeless, taking into account that Elle had on her — as Sam called it — Winchester stubborn like an ass look on, and the fact that she was clearly exhausted.

He sighed. "I'm going to go get my pillow. I'll be right back."

Now her eyes whipped to his face. "And why do you need that?"

"Because I'm not leaving you alone like this, that's why. And we both know that you'll sleep easier knowing that I'm right here. That and you won't try to go sneak out and track Dad and Dean down yourself."

Her response was a mumble that sounded distinctly like a 'fuck you' and an immediate flip to her other side.

Sam left her bedroom and went to the kitchen to upright the chair and turn off the light. He then went into his own bedroom and glanced at the clock.

"Good morning." He said sarcastically as he chucked off his jeans and shirt and put on his pajama pants. Grabbing his pillow he headed towards Elle's room.

Upon arrival, Sam noticed that she had not only moved over to give him more room, and but she had imparted with some of the blankets and moved her own pillow over too. Sam also saw that in the process of moving her pillow over, Elle had placed it over her head.

'Well that's just dandy; I didn't know she was so pissed at me.' Sam thought to himself. But as Sam subconsciously sifted through Elle's emotions, he realized something. Elle hadn't covered her head so she wouldn't have to look at Sam's face.

'God. I'm such an idiot. She has a freaking migraine and I left the light on.'

He closed the door quietly and walked to the bed, placing his pillow in the spot that was available for it. He flicked the light off; and Sam heard Elle exhale slowly.

"Sorry babe." Sam said softly as he checked the cell phone.

Elle gave him no response.

Sighing, Sam swung his legs over and got into Elle's queen sized bed.

Elle still made no acknowledgement of his presence, but Sam knew that she wanted him there. At least he was pretty sure that he did. He could feel pain emanating off of his sister; not to mention a feeling of helplessness that he almost mistook for anger. And he knew deep down that Elle needed him, his comfort, his presence, to get through the night.

Based on that belief, he decided to lie with his back to the door for the moment; choosing comfort before safety.

A few minutes went by with uncomfortable silence, and Sam started to believe he had made the wrong assumption. After all, Elle was literally on the edge of the bed, as far away from Sam as she could get. And her back was extremely rigid. Sam sighed as he decided to do the safe thing and sleep facing the door.

That was until he saw Elle's arm slowly reach up and move the pillow off her head. Sam smiled as he watched Elle inch towards him slowly, until her back and shoulders were against his chest. He drew her close and wrapped her up in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I knew you couldn't stay angry." He whispered into Elle's ear.

Sam could feel Elle pull away slightly, and he frowned, hurt.

"I was cold because I had to give _someone_ my covers." She grumbled. "And you are like a freaking giant electric blanket."

"Oh. Umm…right." Sam's face scrunched up.

'I hate how she's pushing me away.' Sam thought to himself miserably.

"What?" Elle asked harshly. "Did you actually think I came over here for comfort?"

Her words felt like a knife stabbing into his side.

"No. Of course not, I've always known that all I am to you is a heat source."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other."

Silence.

Sam could feel that Elle's breathing was even, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

Meanwhile, Elle was having a fight with herself in her head.

'God, I'm such a bitch. It's not his fault that I feel like shit. Not to mention he feels crappy now too…Sammy…I really hurt him. And he's doing the best that he can…under the circumstances.'

"Sam." Elle whispered into the darkness.

"Yea, Elle?" Sam responded, bracing himself.

"I'm sorry Sammy…I'm taking my pain out on you, when you of all people don't deserve it. I…"

"Shhh," Sam said softly as Elle started to cry, "I know, and it's okay."

He once again pulled Elle close, and this time she let him.

Sam rubbed his hand up and down Elle's arm in a soothing motion, in an attempt to calm her. Elle's crying soon stopped, but Sam kept it up.

It took awhile, but Sam could feel Elle's body slowly relaxing against his. Thinking that she was asleep, Sam stopped rubbing her arm.

"S'm…Love you." Elle mumbled softly.

"I love you too." Sam answered, startled, but Elle was already asleep.

Sam smiled and closed his eyes, holding Elle close.

TBC

Reviews/suggestions would be awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own them…oh, if only I did…*evil laugh* However, I do own Ellie.

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm becoming one of those writers that I hate! (You know, the ones who take FOREVER to post a chapter…I'm so disappointed in myself!) But, spring break is finally here, which means….WRITING TIME!!!

AND *drum roll please* Dean has finally arrived!

Enjoy! And remember, reviews are awesome!

**********************

Sam woke up suddenly a few hours later. Sometime during their sleep Sam had shifted to his back, and Elle had moved with him. She was still sleeping, tucked into the crook of his arm, as any sane person should have been at this ungodly hour, her breathing deep and even. Sam wondered why he had woken up. He thought he had heard a noise down the hall, but he was pretty sure he was imagining things.

That was until he heard a bump coming from somewhere in the apartment. Elle's eyes opened, and she sat up at the same time Sam did. He put a finger to his lips.

'Stay here.' He told her, reaching underneath the bed for a baseball bat.

'No.' she responded immediately pulling a knife from underneath the bed on the other side.

He sighed, exasperated. 'Fine. Stay behind me then.'

She nodded as they both got up and went to the door. Sam opened it quietly, and they crept down the hallway, towards the family room.

Sam could hear someone walking around, and they were muttering something under their breath.

'Stay here until I tell you otherwise. On the count of three Elle. One…two…

three!'

Sam burst into the room and hit the intruder from behind.

They exchanged a few punches, until they landed on the floor, the intruder on the top. Sam couldn't believe his eyes as a beam of moonlight lit the trespasser's face.

"Dean?" Sam asked, astounded.

"Getting a little rusty there, college boy. That was so easy I'm embarrassed for you." Dean said, the grin evident in his tone.

Sam grunted as he kicked Dean and flipped him onto his back.

"Or not. Get off 'o me."

Sam got off of Dean, and offered him a hand up, which Dean took.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Sam asked, as Elle walked into the room, flicking the light on.

"Well, I was looking for a beer…Elle?"

"Hi Dean." Elle said softly.

"You…wow…you sure are growing up."

Elle allowed herself a small smile before it turned into a grimace as Dean's thoughts went through her mind

"Thanks for the memo Captain Obvious. And by the way, that was disgusting."

"Well Sam, it sounds like even though she's been with you for a year and a half, she still has my snarky side."

Sam snorted. "And that's something to be real proud of Dean."

"Damn straight it is."

Sam glanced at the doorway when he didn't hear Elle respond, and noticed that Elle was shaking a bit.

"You never answered my question." Sam said as he walked over to the couch and picked up the nearest blanket. He then walked over to stand next to Elle, and he handed her the blanket.

Elle wrapped it around her shoulders.

'Thanks Sam.'

"That's cuz I'm still waiting on that beer."  
Sam sighed. "Come on."

He turned around and left the room, leaving Elle and Dean eying each other.

"Are you going to follow him?" Dean asked his sister.

"The question is, are you going to follow him? I know my way to the kitchen."

Dean stood there, staring at his sister.

"Unless…you have something that you want to say to me." Elle said softly.

Dean was silent, and then…

"What happened to you tonight?"

Elle smiled.

"I forgot how insightful you are."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Hello? I'm sitting here all by myself." Sam called from down the hallway.

"Sammy's waiting for us."

Elle turned and started down the hallway.

Dean sighed and followed his little sister.

"You're not off the hook you know." Dean said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Who's not off the hook?" Sam asked, as Elle sat down next to him on the left, reaching for the water that Sam had set on the table for her.

Dean plopped down in the seat across from Sam and took a swig of beer.

"Dean." Sam prompted.

"What happened to Elle tonight?"  
Sam sighed and glanced at Elle. Her face was incredibly pale, and it was obvious that she was still in pain.

"She had a vision."

Dean looked at Elle. She was silent as she drew her legs up onto the seat of the chair, and pulled the blanket onto her head. Dean could only see her piercing hazel eyes shining in the darkness of the blanket.

Sam cleared his throat softly, and Dean looked at him, ready for an explanation.

"Dean…she hasn't had a vision since we moved here…until tonight."

Dean glanced at Elle.

"And, I'm guessing that it wasn't about rainbows and unicorns."

Elle emitted a snort from underneath the blanket. "If you must know, it was about lollipops and candy canes."

Dean grimaced. It may have been a year since he had seen his two younger siblings, but he hadn't forgotten anything about them, and he knew that Elle only acted this way when she was in severe amounts of pain…or if she was truly terrified.

'And if Elle is acting this way…that means that Sam…' Dean's eyes locked onto his younger brother's face.

Sam's hazel eyes bore into Dean's green ones, and Dean's worse fears came alive, and he saw, for the first time in a year, why the saying 'the eyes are the window to the soul' was true. All Dean could see was pain and fear in those tear filled puppy dog eyes of Sam's.

'Sammy's terrified.' Dean thought to himself.

"It was one of the worst vision she's ever had Dean." Sam said inaudibly, his voice shaking.

'Damn it…I was always worried that something like this was going to happen. And it's happening now? It's not a coincidence.' Dean thought as he subconsciously leaned forward.

"I…what did she see?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam cleared his throat, and Dean took a swig of beer.

"Are you up to…you can chime in when you're ready." Sam said softly.

The blanket blob known as Elle nodded her head.

"It's…difficult to describe Elle's visions…but I can give you the gist. She saw Dad leaving you…you calling out for our help…a voice saying that we are in danger…Dad calling us traitors…an exorcism…" Sam stopped, glancing curiously at Dean, who was gripping his beer bottle tightly.

"So it is true…Dad is missing?" Elle whispered from underneath her blanket.

"And there _is _something after us?" Sam added softly.

Dean looked at his younger siblings, his heart aching. He wanted nothing more than to be able to tell them that Dad was safe, that there wasn't something evil coming to kill them…but he couldn't, because it wasn't true.

When Sam and Elle had left, Dean was secretly relieved. Not because he wanted them gone — no, he knew that he would miss them like hell — because they would finally be safe. Dean could finally breathe a sigh of relief; he didn't have to worry that they'd get hurt while on a hunt. And most of all, they'd get to live a normal life, the life that Dean wished whole heartily they could live.

And now…Dean had to take them away from that life.

****************

Alright…so, what did you think? And I need a little help. How should Dean act around his siblings? I can't seem to write 'Dean' properly at the moment. Suggestions?


End file.
